You Had Me At Hello
by hollie-lou-xx
Summary: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass's relationship, from childhood to adulthood. A series of one shots, with genres varied. Occasional mentions of other characters  Serena and Nate
1. Chapter 1

_Childhood is a promise that is never kept._

_~Ken Hill~_

Seven year old Blair Waldorf skipped along the hallway of her parents Upper East Side penthouse, a smile on her pretty face. Dimples were visible in her slightly chubby cheeks, a sure sign that she was truly happy and not just pretending to be.

Her smile widened when she saw her beloved Father sitting at the table. His eyes lit up when he saw his daughter running toward him.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?" He asked as she sat down opposite him. The second she was seated, Dorota the maid was rushing to her side, ready to fill the little girl's plate with whatever she desired.

"Yes thank you Daddy." Her smile was enough to light up the whole of New York City.

"Would you like a glass of pomegranate juice, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, and Blair nodded.

For a few seconds there was silence, besides the gentle humming of Harold Waldorf.

"Daddy," Blair spoke up, suddenly realising something. "Why are you here?"

It hadn't occurred to her yet that morning that her Father had not been in the penthouse she shared with her Mother last night. In fact, she barely saw him anymore.

"Eleanor had some errands to run in Europe, so I came home. I would never dream of leaving my Blair Bear home alone!"

Dorota smiled as she filled Blair's china plate with croissants and jam. It was nice to see the young girl receive some affection- hell, she barely received a smile from her Mother!

"I would have looked after Miss Blair," Dorota said as she watched Blair nibble daintily at her breakfast. Blair often found it odd how bold her favourite maid was around Harold, when she barely acknowledged Eleanor.

"I know, and I trust you Dorota. You've probably spent more time with my daughter than her own Mother!" Harold shook his head in disgust as he sipped his coffee. "Anyway, enough with the chit chat! Sit down Dorota, there is plenty of food here for all of us!"

His actions made both Blair- who was far from easy to please- and Dorota smile warmly.

It seemed as though all too soon the delicious breakfast was over, and it was time for Blair to get ready for school. Sighing heavily, she slipped down from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Her Father called after her.

"To get dressed for school, you silly Daddy!" she trilled.

Harold chuckled and stood up. "How about a day off? We could do whatever you wanted- go to the park, maybe visit the Met, or we could go shopping?"

Blair's eyes lit up at the thought of spending a full day with her Father. "I'd love to!"

She rushed forward and hugged Harold, causing him to laugh and ruffle her dark hair. A little while later, when Blair was dressed in her favourite red dress (the one with the matching hair band) she and Father set off on their day on adventure.

As they got settled in the back of their limousine, Harold asked Blair where she would like to go first, to which se promptly replied "Barneys!"

Even at the young age of seven, Blair adored anything to do with shopping. Maybe it came from having a Mother so heavily involved in the fashion world, or the fact that Harold always made sure his daughter wore only the best clothes in all of New York.

Twenty minutes later, Blair was running through the children's section of the most famous shop in New York, throwing countless outfits into the shop assistant's arms. Harold simply helped her along the way, pointing out coats and boot to match the dresses. That was one of the wonderful things about Blair's Father- he was never too busy to spend time with his only daughter; as far as he was concerned she was the most important thing in the whole world. And that was exactly how Blair liked it.

After three hours of playing dress up the Waldorf's left Barneys, laden with bags upon bags of beautifully designed clothing. Harold and Blair were the picture or happiness, of perfection. Onlookers smiled as they walked past, it was very rare in New York that the richest men were seen out frolicking with their children. However, it was a welcome change amongst the city.

"So Blair bear, ready for lunch?" Harold asked his daughter as they settled into their car.

Blair didn't even need to open her mouth; her stomach growled loudly, answering for her. Harold laughed and instructed the driver to take them to the Empire Hotel.

Blair rolled her eyes as soon as the words were out of her Father's mouth. It wasn't that she didn't the hotel- the décor was tasteful, the food was delicious, and the staff were of the highest standards- she just had a strong dislike towards the owner's son.

His name was Charles Bass, and since his family- like Blair's- were one of the richest in the Upper East Side, he and Blair had been forced to spend a lot of time together throughout their childhood. He was handsome, and even at the tender age of seven (and a half, he reminded people constantly,) he certainly knew how to charm people around him.

Blair's best friend Serena- Van der Woodsen, daughter of Lily, Eleanor's closest acquaintance- once told Blair that she and Chuck were very alike. Blair had been furious that her friend had compared her to that spoilt, manipulative boy. It seemed to not just Serena and their friend Nate Archibald, but their parents too, that Blair and Chuck were a perfect match in life.

"Your usual table, sir?" the waiter of the Empire Restaurant asked Harold as he and Blair stepped through the doors.

Harold nodded and they were seated at a quiet table in the corner, right beside the window. As always, Blair paid more attention to the people around her than to the menu. It was an awful habit, she knew, but it was one she could not break. To her, image was everything. She blamed her Mother for that believe entirely.

"What are you having sir?" the waiter whom had seated them was back.

"I'll have the soup of the day with a glass of cold Pinot Grigio thank you. Blair?"

"I would like the scallops please," Blair replied confidently, her dark head held high.

The waiter nodded, eyes wide as how polite the young girl was.

"Princess, I must go and take this call. I won't be long, I'll be back before lunch is served." Harold said whilst his phone vibrated angrily in his pocket.

Blair nodded and fiddled with her napkin absentmindedly as her father went outside. The waiter came back shortly after, and placed a tall glass of cloudy lemonade in front of her. Blair frowned.

"I didn't order this," she explained as she pushed it away.

"Charles asked me to send it over," he replied simply.

Blair kept the frown on her face. "As in, Charles Bass?" It was a silly question; Chuck Bass didn't have a kind bone in his body. Besides, why on earth would he send a glass of lemonade to Blair's table? It was absurd.

"Yes, Miss. Enjoy your drink."

Then Blair was alone again, staring at the glass in front of her with wonder. She couldn't quite figure out why Chuck had sent her a drink. Blair wondered what he was scheming about now. A little voice in the back of her head- and her heart- told her he was just being friendly, like a gentleman should. But that was drowned out by a much louder voice telling her he was planning something. She wasn't too sure what to think.

"Hello Waldorf."

Blair raised her head and looked up. A little boy in a pair of tailored trousers and a navy shirt was sat opposite her.

"What do you want Bass?"

Chuck raised a perfect dark eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Blair sighed and gestured to the drink. "First bringing me this, now sitting with me? What's going on?"

Hurt flickered across Chuck's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, back to the cool dark gaze she knew so well.

"What makes you think that there's something going on? Maybe I'm just being a good friend!"

He looked down at the white linen covering the table when Blair arched her eyebrows. "Sure Chuck, because that's what your famous for in school isn't it? Being nice."

Chuck pushed his chair back angrily. "Fine then, I'll leave you to sit here on your own!"

Blair watched him run away, and felt a tug at her heart. It was an odd feeling, that swam down from her chest to the pit of her stomach. She had never felt it before… could it possibly be guilt?

Blair shook her head, her curls fluttering. She stood up, straightening her hair band and marched purposefully across the restaurant.

"Excuse me," she called, her voice strong with the authority of a person much older than herself. The waiter whom had served her and her father turned to look at her.

"Is there a problem miss?"

She shook her head and smiled sweetly. "No, not at all. Could you please inform Harold Waldorf that his daughter has gone to see Charles? Thank you."

Before the waiter had a chance to reply, she was stalking across to the kitchen. She knew Chuck would be hiding somewhere, and she herself always hid in the pantry at home when her parents were fighting.

She strolled through the kitchens, head held high and chin stuck out in defiance. She neatly passed the chefs dressed in their white outfits, until she came to a large cupboard. She could definitely imagine Chuck hiding in there. The palms of her hands were against the hard wood, ready to push the door open when she heard his voice behind her.

"Waldorf? What are you doing here?"

Blair turned to look at him and smiled softly. "I came to…to…." she couldn't say it. Blair Waldorf never apologised. She smoothed her dress and smiled again. "I came to ask you to come to lunch with me and my daddy."

Chuck blinked. He couldn't imagine him sitting with Blair and Harold, an outsider in their perfect family portrait. It was because of that he shook his head. "No, but thank you anyway." No matter how much he disliked Blair, he always remembered that he was a Bass, and the Bass family pride themselves on their flawless manners.

Blair wouldn't give up easily; he should have realised that. "Why not?" Her tiny hands were on her hips, and her dark eyes were narrowed.

Chuck shrugged, feigning carelessness. "Things to do, people to see…that sort of thing." (It was a complete lie of course, but he wasn't about to tell Blair that.)

"That's the worst excuse ever. Stop sulking and come on!" She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. That was their first touch, other than hitting each other in anger or annoyance.

Chuck didn't pull against her grip, and Blair didn't let go. Together they exited the kitchen and- after ordering a club sandwich and a coke for Chuck- sat beside each other at the table.

Chuck decided as they chattered happily- without arguing once- that Blair Waldorf wasn't as bad as he had previously thought. In fact, she was pretty cool.

For a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Turns out that not where, but who your with that really matters_

_~Unknown~_

Nate Archibald grinned in stoners bliss as Blair descended the staircase. She looked beautiful- he thought she always did of course- in a short purple dress and her hair in a sleek ponytail. Her legs were bare beside the black Manalo's on her tiny feet.

"You look…" he was speechless, but that was nothing knew. Nate was stunning, with his sparkling green eyes, but he was usually too high or drunk to think for more than five seconds.

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation. Was it really too much to ask for a boyfriend who actually knew what she wanted to hear?

"Thanks," she replied bitterly.

He grinned at her, unaware of how irritated she was by his presence at that moment. Then he held out his hand to her, clearly expecting her to take it in her own small hand. She did, and he pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was so soft, so gentle, Blair was shocked. Nate was never usually so… romantic. She smiled up at him, her annoyance suddenly gone.

Together they left the Waldorf's penthouse apartment, still clutching hands. Blair felt blissfully happy as they drove through the streets of Manhattan, kissing every so often but otherwise watching the rain fall. Nate seemed happy, but Blair was never sure if he truly was, or it was just the amount of joints he smoked that made him seem that way.

The journey to The Empire Hotel seemed a lot shorter than usual, but Blair was glad. She couldn't wait to see Serena, then get completely drunk with her. She needed this night to make everything feel… normal again.

As soon as she stepped into the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse, she felt at home. She had spent a great deal of her life there, being best friends with Serena. They had sat together at the breakfast bar just last week, eating strawberries and cream and drinking cups of coffee. It was a nice thought.

"Archibald, Waldorf, glad you came to Serena's little party. Drink?" Chuck Bass appeared beside Blair and she tried desperately not to make eye contact with him. He was the devil in disguise, or so she liked to believe.

"Yes, thank you Bass." She replied stonily. Chuck didn't even look at her, simply dragged Nate away with the promise of more joints and other magical substances that would make him feel better than ever.

Blair simply rolled her eyes and disappeared around the corner in the search for her best friend. It didn't long to find her. Serena was stood on the dining room table (Lily's pride and joy, Blair noted with a sly grin,) dancing and twirling as though she was on stage. Her long blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders and her feet were bare, making her already luscious legs look even longer than usual. Blair watched the adoring boys surrounding her, cheering her on.

"Blair!" Serena squealed. She leapt off the table and wrapped her arms around Blair's neck, pulling her close.

"Hey S," Blair replied coolly.

Serena grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the makeshift bar in the corner. Blair could see Nate and Chuck, although Nate had his back to her. Chuck caught Blair's eye- something she had promised herself she would avoid- and smirked.

"Natie!" Serena shrieked excitedly, pulling her old friend into a hug.

Blair watched them embrace, a scowl on her face. Chuck handed her a drink, and without even seeing what it was, Blair knocked it back.

"Another," she demanded and Chuck handed her another.

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear. "This stuff is Russian- it's strong."

Blair simply glared and drank the fresh liquid quickly, pointedly. Chuck shrugged. He wanted to walk away, to leave Blair to drink as much as she wanted but he couldn't. He watched her glaring at Serena and Nate as they disappeared into the crowd, and his heart burned in annoyance. How could they do that to her? Serena was supposed to be her best friend, and Nate was supposed to love her. Chuck couldn't stand seeing Blair so… desperate.

"Hey," he touched her elbow gently, and was shocked when she didn't pull her with a venomous scowl. "How about I get you some champagne? It's nicer than that stuff you're drinking."

Blair smiled, though her eyes were watery. "Good thinking Bass." Then, as an afterthought she added, "I know where they keep the good stuff, come on."

Together they exited the main hall, where the party was in full swing and headed into the kitchen. Blair pulled open the pantry and grabbed a huge bottle of Cristal and a plate of cheese and crackers. Whilst she hunted for more goodies, Chuck found two clean cut crystal glasses.

"Let's go and hide," Blair whispered. Chuck grinned, for he had never seen Blair Waldorf so at ease with him. She was supposed to hate his guts, or so she told him often.

Chuck led the way to the spare room, where he was sure nobody would dream of sneaking into. Blair piled the collection of treats she had found onto the bed whilst Chuck fiddled with the light switch. Then they sat together on the bed, munching on grapes and macaroons with expensive alcohol to wash it down with.

"You know Bass, you're not as bad as you seem," Blair said after a few minutes of companionable silence.

Chuck chuckled. "Thanks Waldorf- you aren't so bad yourself."

Blair smiled up at him. But all too soon, that smile faded. "Nate likes Serena more than me, doesn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Chuck couldn't bring himself to lie to her, no matter how much he wished he could. "Honestly Blair, he doesn't tell me anything. But if he does prefer Serena, he's a fool."

"He is?" Blair didn't sound too sure.

Chuck nodded resolutely. "Definitely. Serena has no class- not like you. You're a true Upper East Sider, you have charm, beauty, brains, everything. But most of all, people want to be you. I have never heard anybody say they want to be like S. Other than beauty, what does she have? Nothing. You have everything any girl would want B."

Blair could feel tears prickling her eyes. "You're sweet Chuck- for a Basstard, of course."

Chuck laughed and refilled her flute. "Yeah- just don't tell anybody. I wouldn't want people thinking I'm all innocent and nice. I have a reputation to keep."

Blair looked up and laughed. "You know Bass, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Although Chuck rolled his eyes, he most definitely hoped it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Promises are just lies in pretty ribbons_

_~unknown~_

Blair Waldorf rolled out of bed and looked at her reflection in the large mirror that hung on her wall. She looked awful, ugly in fact. Her normally perfect hair was a nest of knots and dryness, free of anything even close to how it normally looked. Her beautiful eyes were bloodshot and red raw from all the tears, and her cheeks were blotchy. She was a Lower East Side version of herself, she decided. That made her cry again.

Blair Waldorf never cried. Not when her first pet- a beautiful white fluffy Persian cat her Mother had brought home one day- was ran over outside Blair's apartment building. Not when her beloved Father had left her Mother for another man. But Serena Van Der Woodsen leaving her without saying a single word? That hurt Blair in ways she didn't even know was possible.

Serena was her best friend; the girls knew everything about each other, or so Blair had thought. Up until a few days ago, Serena and Blair had done everything together. But then, all of a sudden, she had gone.

She wasn't dead- Blair knew that would be even more unbearable, if that was even possible- but Serena was gone in a way Blair knew was bad. Cruel, almost. She was in Connecticut, attending a boarding school. A boarding school she had never uttered a word to Blair about. Somewhere so far away, Blair was sure she would never see her again. After high school Blair would be in Yale and Serena would be in Brown- that was something set in stone, something Blair knew really would happen. It was the only thing she had never known.

Blair sniffled again and slipped into a navy blue dress with matching pumps. She needed to get out, but she didn't want to be alone. Nate was busy- he had told her yesterday he would be with his Father all day- and obviously Serena was out of the picture. Suddenly the perfect person to cheer her up popped up on her phone.

"Hey Chuck," she said when she picked up her phone.

"I heard about S- Are you okay?" Was Blair imagining it, or did Chuck Bass sound… concerned? The thought was absurd, and she soon shrugged off that thought.

"Yes. I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better!" Blair winced, hoping that he couldn't hear her voice cracking.

But of course, being the inquisitive teenager that Chuck Bass was, he saw right through her act.

"Don't lie to me Blair. Have you forgotten how long I've known you?"

He could imagine Blair rolling her eyes at that precise second- down the other end of the line, she was doing just that.

"You want me to be completely honest?" Blair asked. If he said yes, she would tell him everything she was thinking and feeling. If he said no… well, that was unlikely.

"Yes." It was the response Blair had been waiting for.

"Well…" Then she stopped. She had been ready to spill out her heart, tell him how upset she felt, how betrayed. But then she remembered he wasn't like Nate. He was a completely different species. He was Chuck Bass; heartless, notorious for his shameless flirting and careless nature. She may be upset, but she definitely wasn't stupid.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Is that all you wanted?" She demanded.

For a second, Chuck was silent. He was shocked at how quickly Blair had changed. Seconds ago, she had sounded on the verge of a breakdown. Now she sounded as though nothing had happened. Despite the change in tone, Chuck didn't believe her for a second.

"Whatever Blair." Then he hung up.

Annoyance settled in as soon as the trill of her voice was replaced by silence. Why couldn't she let her guard down for all of five minutes? Why wouldn't she let him in? He knew she was hurting- how could she not be, her best friend had just abandoned her- but if she didn't talk to somebody soon, she was going to go insane. Chuck knew how she felt. That was exactly why she should of let him talk to her.

He sat back in his leather chair and sighed, his arms resting behind his head. What could he do to show he cared? Or should he just give up? Because really, it wasn't up to him to look out for her. That was down to Nate.

Chuck fiddled with his phone again, flicking through the numbers in his phonebook. He paused on Blair's name, but changed his mind last minute. He knew better than to annoy a Waldorf. So his finger kept on pressing, until he came to Serena. Before he could stop himself he had pressed the call button. After a long session of ringing, voicemail picked up and Serena's breezy voice filled his ears.

"Hi, it's Serena! I'm too busy- or too drunk- to take your call right now, but I'll try and remember to call you back!" That was followed by a giggle.

Chuck rolled his eyes and waited for the beep, after which he could leave a message.

"S, it's Chuck. You, my dear friend, are in serious trouble. Blair is worried sick, so is Nate. I can't believe you didn't tell any of us you were leaving…" he sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the top of his nose as he did so. "But that's just you, isn't it? Serena Van Der Woodsen doesn't care about anybody but herself. We're all better off without you. Stay in wherever you are, none of us care. Good riddance to you- I hope you never step foot on our turf again."

And with that, Chuck threw his phone across the room. It fell to the floor with a satisfying crack. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

He couldn't understand how Serena- a girl whom he had known since he was less than six months old- could be so heartless. Of course, he knew she was careless and breezy- ditzy, even. But to abandon her best friend? That was bad, even for Serena.

Sighing heavily, Chuck stood up. He wasn't even sure why he was getting so worried. This was Blair Waldorf- the unsinkable ship that always came bouncing back, no matter what was in her way. Blair didn't do sympathy, exactly like she didn't do cheap clothing or fatty foods. So why was Chuck so concerned? He wasn't sure, but the fluttery feeling in his stomach made him panic slightly.

He stormed into the lounge area of the penthouse he owned in his father's hotel and poured himself a large amount of whisky. He closed his eyes as the amber liquid hit the back of his throat. Most boys of his age would find the taste vile, but Chuck enjoyed the burning sensation. It took his mind off things.

There was a knock at the door, so light Chuck wasn't sure whether he had imagined it. Maybe that was proof that he was lonely; that made him smirk. But when he heard the knock again, louder and more intense, he knew he had company.

Repressing a sigh, he made his way towards the door. The knocker was still banging, persistent and loud.

Chuck flung open the door, ready to snarl and tell whoever it was to leave. But when he saw the ravishing girl in his doorway, he was quick to change his mind.

"Blair…" he began, but she interrupted him.

"Chuck Bass, I never thought I would see you speechless!" she threw back her head and laughed, her dark hair falling in perfect curls down her back.

She stalked through the doorway, her head held high and chin stuck out defiantly.

"Blair? What's going on?" Chuck asked, still overtaken by sheer shock. Less than an hour ago, Blair had sounded so upset, so unbelievably broken. Now she looked… well, more like the Blair Chuck knew and occasionally loved.

"You are taking me out." She said the words so simply, as though he was crazy for not realising it in the first place.

"I am?"

"Yes, Charles. You are. Because Nate is away, and you are the closest thing I have to a friend in this precise moment. So get your coat and take me to one of those expensive clubs you're always talking about."

Chuck blinked in surprise. He quickly regained his usual unshakable posture and placed a smirk on his face.

"Well," he said, shrugging into his coat, "I never thought I would see the day when Blair Waldorf asked me to take her out!"

Blair smiled and linked her arm through his. "Actually, it's more of a demand."

Chuck laughed. He could tell that he was in for a very unusual night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Continuation of Chapter Three- Enjoy!_

_We just wanna party, p p p party yeah!_

_~Lady Gaga~ _

It was a cold winters night in New York City. Most families- the less privileged ones- were sat in their houses, curled up in bed with a book and a tub of ice cream whilst wearing their comfiest pyjamas.

But on the Upper East Side, they did things _very _differently.

The richest, most valuable families in the city were all busy preparing themselves for a busy night. The mothers were dressing for dinner with other equally rich women; the fathers were in stretch limos on their way to various business meetings; and the children were left to entertain themselves.

That was something that Chuck Bass was very good at doing. He owned a vast amount of clubs in New York, and was welcomed warmly into the ones he didn't. However good he was at entertaining himself, he wasn't sure Blair Waldorf would approve.

"So, where are you taking me Bass?" she demanded as they slid into the back of Chuck's limo.

For a minute, Charles was silent. He hadn't really had much time to plan, what with Blair showing up on his doorstep looking more stunning than he had ever seen her before.

Chuck supposed he was lucky to be a quick thinker. "I'll take you to one of my clubs. It's not far from here, won't take more than five minutes to get to."

Blair smiled. "Good."

Chuck relaxed in his seat slightly, wondering why on earth he was so tense. This was _Blair ; _the girl he had known for years, the girl who had taken him to dinner with her father when they were kids, the girl who his best friend was destined to be with- or so Blair believed. Personally, Chuck thought Blair was far too good for Nate. He treated her so badly, it made Chuck's blood boil.

The journey to Chuck's club was short and silent. Blair spent the entire time staring out of the window, wishing that she would wake up soon and realise that everything- Serena leaving without a word, Nate being distant- was all just a dream. But no matter how much she pinched herself, she remained in the backseat of Chuck Bass's limo, staring out into the dark starry sky.

At that precise moment, the stars irritated Blair. They brought back good memories of last summer, when she and Serena had driven to Connecticut with Nate and spent the night on the beach, watching the stars twinkle and shine. That was a memory she had no interest of ever reminiscing about.

"I don't need her," Blair whispered.

"You're right- you don't."

Blair looked up at Chuck, surprise written across her pretty face.

Chuck smiled kindly- it was a look Blair so rarely saw that she was even more surprised. "You said you don't need Serena, and you're right Blair. You don't need a friend like her- you have me and you have Nate. We both care about you more than she ever will."

Blair looked away before Chuck caught sight of the tears brimming in her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Blair sniffed and looked back at Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck."

"Anytime Waldorf. Now, have we finished this little heartfelt moment? We're here."

Blair smirked and climbed out of the limo, knowing that Chuck was transfixed by her long bare legs. She had chosen her outfit very carefully earlier that evening. She wanted something that screamed confidence, that told the world that she was Blair Waldorf and nothing would ever get in her way of happiness. Her deep purple dress excelled those exact feelings, with the tight corset and cascading trail that fluttered down to the ground, leaving her legs entirely bare. Blair very rarely wore such exotic outfits, but tonight she wanted to be the complete opposite of herself.

"Ready for the time of your life?" Chuck asked, his lips very close to Blair's perfect ears, where tiny diamond earrings sat.

Blair giggled; it was a sound she barely ever uttered, but it felt good to break the rules she had once set herself. "You have a very high opinion of yourself Bass."

Chuck shrugged as she linked her slender arm through his. "Well, I have good reasons to."

Blair simply rolled her dark eyes in exasperation. "Come on, lets get inside. I need a drink."

Chuck smirked and nodded politely to the doorman, whom waved them inside. Blair couldn't help but gasp when she looked around. The club was decorated tastefully, and the design made it obvious that only the most eligible New Yorkers were welcome. Chuck led her to a long winding staircase, that in the dim lighting looked lavender, although Blair was sure it would be the same deep purple as the sign outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked, pausing at the first step.

"The VIP lounge." Chuck said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he couldn't believe Blair hadn't realised it earlier.

"Oh, fair enough. Let's go and you can show me how hardcore your nights are."

Chuck smirked as he heard the sarcasm in Blair's voice.

"Blair dear, you have no idea what you are letting yourself in for."

Blair laughed as they walked together. "I'm looking forward to it. But you do realise you are buying all of my drinks don't you?"

Chuck looked at her, incredulous. "I own this place; I pay for nothing. Shall we begin the evening with my favourite selection of cocktails?"

Blair nodded, eager to get some alcohol into her system. She tapped her heeled foot impatiently whilst Chuck gave his order to the waiter. "And step on it," he demanded.

The waiter nodded, and Blair smirked as she noted his obvious genuine fear towards her friend. She waited until he walked- or more like stumbled- away before voicing her thoughts to Chuck.

"Your employees seem a little afraid of you."

Chuck grinned and sat back, stretching out across the leather seats as though he was at home. But then, Blair supposed, the clubs were like second homes to the young Bass.

"Best way for them to be. If they don't fear you, then they won't disobey you. But if you make them your friends, they will eventually abandon you. Simple as that." He shrugged, and Blair felt something tug at her heart.

She wondered what it was like to be Chuck Bass. He was so confident, and seemingly so fearless… a lot like herself, she realised all of a sudden. Maybe, like herself, Chuck hid his innermost thoughts and feelings from the outside world because he preferred to be seen as anything but weak. It made a lot of sense.

The waiter returned with a tray of vibrant coloured cocktails. Chuck nodded his thanks, dismissing the suit clad man.

"To us," Chuck toasted, passing a glass of pink liquid to Blair.

She smiled and gulped down the drink without even asking what it was. All she cared about was the level of alcohol content in the drink, and the dozens that followed.

"Chuck," she began, twirling her ruby ring around her finger. "What is this place called?"

"Crystal, that's why it's decorated in strong colours- you know, like ruby and sapphire?"

Blair blinked. She hadn't expected Chuck to ever be so… deep.

Chuck laughed at her shocked expression. "See Blair, you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them."

Blair narrowed her beautiful eyes at him and slammed her glass down on the table. "I haven't judged you! I just wouldn't expect you to name your club something so classy, that's all!"

Chuck looked down. "Sorry. I get overprotective when it comes to my clubs."

Blair sat back and lifted her legs up, putting them on top of Chuck's. He was taken aback by the sudden action- the Blair Waldorf he knew would never do something so invasive. She was private, just like himself. He was learning a lot about her tonight.

"That's kind of cute," she said, draining her glass.

Chuck cocked his head to the side. "How is it?"

She shrugged her petite shoulders and lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, I just never expected you to care about anything. You don't seem the type."

"Again with stereotyping Waldorf." Chuck tried to keep his voice stern, but a smile crept onto his face, ruining the effect completely.

"Shut up and get me another drink."

Chuck laughed and signalled to the waiter. "Let's get onto the hard stuff now."

Blair looked up and grinned. "Good thinking Bass."

Three hours later, Blair struggled to remember her own name. She was vaguely remembered where she was- Chuck's club, she thought it was called diamond, or something along those lines- but anything other than that was covered in thick white fog.

For the past god knows how long, lair and Chuck had been tearing up the dance floor, abandoning the VIP room for the fun of pretending to be someone else, if just for one evening.

Blair had thrown her shoes at a waiter a long time ago, and much preferred being barefoot on the icy marble floor. She loved the way she could feel the pulsing beats thumping up through the floor and into her body. For the first time ever, she felt free. She felt as though she could do anything, go anywhere, be anyone. It was the best feeling she had ever felt.

She clutched Chuck's hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Chuck!" she screamed down his ear. "We need more drinks!"

Chuck nodded in agreement and together they raced across the floor, squealing in delight as they slipped into innocent passer bys. Chuck called the bartender, who instantly began shaking up more cocktails. Blair watched in awe, amazed how quick and nimble the man was.

Chuck smiled, glad that she was having fun. He turned around for less than a second to talk to the manger, a close friend of his. Whilst they talked, Blair became bored.

She looked around, eager for something exciting to do. Then she caught sight of the stool beside the bar. If she stood on that… yes, that was a good idea. A plan was forming in her head, and with the sudden energy burst it seemed extremely fun and impossible to turn away.

Hoisting her leg up onto the soft velvety stool, she pulled herself up with the help of a kind- although heavily intoxicated- girl beside her. Once Blair was safely upon the bar, she dragged the girl up too.

"I'm Blair!" she squealed.

The blonde girl grinned. "I'm Ashley. Let's dance!"

And so the two girls began to twirl like ballerinas along the edge on the bar. Chuck stood like a statue, shocked that Blair Waldorf would do something so… un-Blair. In fact at that exact moment, she reminded him of Serena, only much more stunning and- even in her drunken state- classier. Not that he would ever dare say that to her, he was far too aware of what she was capable of.

Blair spotted Chuck, and her dark eyes flashed happily.

"Chuck!" she cried.

Her small slender hand reached out to grab for his, but he pulled away. He knew exactly what she wanted him to do, and despite all the insane things he had done in his life, dancing on a bar with two beautiful drunken girls definitely wasn't about to be added to the list.

"No way Waldorf. No fucking way." He shook his head, before stepping back and gulping his drink.

"Dutch courage Chuck! Live a little chicken!" she taunted before dancing away again.

Chuck frowned. He hated being called a chicken, especially by a girl. He swigged the remains of his drink before climbing up beside Blair.

They moved in unison, Chuck's capable hands on her tiny hips as she swayed back and forth. Her dark hair swished around her shoulders in wild waves. Her creamy skin was flushed and sweaty, and her dress stuck to her body, but Chuck had never seen her look so beautiful.

After a while, Blair placed her hands onto Chuck shoulders and stood up on her tip toes.

"Let's get down now."

Chuck nodded in agreement and jumped down, holding out his hands to help Blair.

"Thanks," she said, a smile on her rosebud lips.

"My pleasure… now lets go to our next party."

Blair's eyes widened. "There's more?"

Chuck nodded and grinned. "I'm Chuck Bass- for me, more is always more."

"Where are we?" Blair gasped, stepping out of the limo.

She didn't feel as drunk as she had in the club; maybe it was the soothing city lights as the limo had rolled through the streets, or maybe her intoxication had been replaced with comfort.

"A little place on the edge of Manhattan- I've been coming here a very long time. I'm pretty much a regular here."

"Is this like your club?" Blair already knew the answer to that as she watched the silky curtain in the doorway be pushed aside by a collection of rich businessmen- a few she noticed as friend's of her Father's.

Chuck shook his head. "No way. This is more of a… manly place, I suppose."

Blair nodded, imagining a room full of men smoking cigars and drinking aged whisky whilst playing cards.

What was actually inside was very different.

A dark stage was in the centre of the dimly lit building, surrounding by tables and chairs. Further away from the stage was a selection of alcoves hidden by long silky curtains, which Blair supposed were for added privacy.

Chuck took her hand and led her to a table near the front of the stage, which Blair discovered was hidden by yet another silk curtain.

"Drink?" Chuck asked.

Blair nodded, still curious about this odd place.

Suddenly the curtains were pulled away from the stage, and one single light came on in the centre to reveal a girl with fiery red hair. She wore a beautiful dress, the exact colour of rubies. Blair watched in awe as she stepped forward and began to dance.

Her movements were slow, purposeful. She was a seductress, a siren, as she twirled across the stage singing softly with each step. Blair was in awe of this woman, of her wonderful way of connecting with the men surrounding her. Blair was sure that the girl had ever single eye in the room on her.

She was half right. Everybody in the room beside Chuck were entranced by her. Chuck was watching Blair, noting the amazement and interest in her deep eyes. He knew Blair saw herself as the modern day Audrey Hepburn, someone who hypnotized men easily.

He tapped her arm lightly and she turned around, hesitant to take her eyes away from the show.

"I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and turned back to the stage. She was vaguely aware of Chuck disappearing behind the stage, but she was too transfixed by the magic in front of her. More girls had joined the gorgeous redhead, and the group began dancing faster, with sexier movements. They pulled away the long skirts of their dressed to reveal tight skirts and even tighter tops. Still, Blair remained hypnotized by the sheer courage of the women.

The tinkling music ended all of a sudden, and Blair's shoulders slumped. She looked up to see Chuck striding towards her, a grin as wide as the Atlantic Ocean on his handsome face. Beside him was a man dressed in a black pinstripe suit and a purple tie. Blair supposed he was the owner of the wonderful establishment she was so entranced by.

"Blair, this is Robert. He owns this club." Chuck told her.

Blair nodded and stood up to shake hands with the man. Now she saw him up close, he looked familiar. She looked to Chuck questioningly, and he nudged Robert lightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Blair." His accent was hard to recognize, but Blair supposed he was a New Yorker- like herself- but originally from England. That would explain the charming tone to his deep voice.

"Finally?" she repeated. She was confused and not just due to the large amount of alcohol previously consumed. That buzz was beginning to wear off, much to her dismay.

Robert pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. Chuck noted with jealously how close they were. He could see Robert pushing his knee against Blair's. Chuck took the seat on Blair's other side, watching Robert's every movement, waiting impatiently for the one that would be a step too far for Blair. Chuck was surprised to find how badly he wanted to punch Robert in the face.

"Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Robert Sinclair- your Father was my best friend in college."

Blair smiled. "You went to Yale?"

Chuck rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. Anything concerning Yale- the college of her dreams, as she repeatedly told anyone who would listen- had Blair on high alert.

Robert nodded, a shy smile on his face that Chuck knew was fake. People like himself and Robert didn't do shyness. It was as foreign to them as Saks was to people like Blair and Serena.

Shit. Robert led Blair away from the table, away from the stage and towards a door Chuck knew led to the office. An office that was private, with velvet couches and the intimacy of a bedroom…

"Blair!" Chuck called after them.

To his relief, Blair stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Annoyance was visible in her tone.

"It's late. We should go home."

Blair glared, her beautiful eyes narrowed. "What if I say no?"

Chuck wasn't prepared to be shown up by a drunken Waldorf, not now not ever.

"Then I'll be forced to remove you myself."

Blair smirked. "I'd like to see you try Bass."

Chuck shrugged and calmly walked towards her. "Just remember, you asked for this Waldorf."

Blair opened her mouth to question his comment, but before she had a chance to, Chuck had picked her up and thrown her across his strong shoulder.

Blair screamed and thumped her hands on his back.

"Put me down Chuck! Now!"

Chuck simply smirked. "Goodbye Robert, see you again soon. Give my regards to your wife."

And with those final words, the night ended.


	5. Chapter 5

_All we need is love,_

_~John Lennon~_

Constance Billiard was the one of the most prestigious schools in New York. It only accepted girls from the most well known and rich families of the city, and every single girl left with a collection of high exam marks and acceptance into an Ivy League college. It was literally written in the rule book that each girl had to be beautiful and clever.

Blair Waldorf ticked every single box. She was the perfect example of a Constance girl, with her AP exams and charming manner. She knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to get it.

Her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, was not so perfect. Even with Blair's help she barely scraped through her exams. The headmistress of the school truly despaired of Serena's lack of knowledge, but what the blonde girl lacked in brains, she certainly made up for in physical aspects.

Blair sat in her Upper East Side penthouse, desperately trying to prepare her best friend for the upcoming exam. So far, Serena had been distracted by the liquor cabinet, the fridge, and the television. Blair was growing more and more irate by the second.

"Serena, concentrate!" She cried, throwing a pillow at Serena's shiny blonde head.

"I am, but Blair this is so hard! I don't understand why I need to know so many verbs- especially in French! I barely know them all in English, let alone Latin, Spanish and French!" That little outburst was followed by Serena throwing herself into Blair's soft satin pillows.

Blair sighed and took a large gulp of the tumbler of whisky Serena had given her an hour ago. Back then, she hadn't seen the need in alcohol, but now she definitely did. Blair was beginning to loose the will to live.

"Serena, its easy! Just focus, okay?"

Serena lifted up her head and nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me…"

Three hours and a full bottle of whisky later, and Serena finally understood. The two girls fell into bed, so exhausted they were asleep in seconds.

That night Blair dreamt of failing every single exam she took, and being told by Yale to never step foot inside their large iron gates, To Blair, it was a nightmare of the worst kind. Blair had decided at a very young age that Yale was where she belonged; she was destined to be there, especially since her own Father had once graced the hallways.

A small smile danced on Blair's perfect rosebud lips the next morning- the morning of the dreaded French exam, on Serena's behalf.

"Just be glad you aren't taking all AP's. You think last night was bad? I have to do that every single night," Blair told her best friend as they left the coffee house opposite the Met.

"Yes but you're one of the cleverest girls in our school Blair. You will pass with flying colours- I, on the other hand, will fail so badly I will be banished to Outer Mongolia for the rest of my days!"

Blair couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic her friend was being.

"And there was me thinking Blair was the dramatic one." Blair recognized that voice. That silky voice Blair hadn't heard in a long time- not since she and Nate had split up.

"Bass," she greeted him coldly.

"Haven't seen you in a while Waldorf. May I just say you look beautiful- much better than that little blonde Nate's been taking home every night this week."

Chuck smirked as he watched Blair's eyes narrow. She hated how he knew how to get under her skin, how well he knew her. He truly was the pain of her life.

"Run along Bass; isn't there a girl you haven't fucked yet?" Blair's voice was full of pure venom, but Chuck wasn't concerned.

"Actually, you're right." He stepped forward, so close Blair could feel his breath hot on her neck. It took all of her strength to not succumb to his handsome face and well formed body. "You have my number, call me when you want… de-virginating." And with that, he walked away.

Blair watched as he climbed into the back of his limo. Her blood was boiling, but at the same time, her stomach was fluttering.

"B? What the…" Serena began.

Blair cut her off before Serena could question that little scene. "I need a chocolate muffin. Come on."

"God, I was hoping you would say that!"

The two girls headed back inside the coffee shop, holding hands in the way that only best friends can. Blair listened intently as Serena began to tell her the story of how she and Dan- Humphrey, the boy who Blair wished her best friend had never met, mainly because he was from Brooklyn, but also because his obsession with Serena was slightly frightening- had split up again last night. Usually Blair switched off during these little rants, since it was inevitable that eventually the unlikely pair would get back together, but it was nice to listen to someone else's problems for a change.

Eventually they left the coffee shop and marched into school, knowing perfectly well that every single eye in the building was on them. They were Constance Billiard's perfect girls, the queens of the school.

All too soon, the bell rang and it was time for the dreaded French exam. Blair hugged Serena just before they parted.

"You're going to do great- we both will. Then you will get into Brown, I will go to Yale and every weekend we will meet up for cocktails full of stories about the weeks events. Now go and ace that test S, I know you can do it." Blair recited the story the two girls had lived by ever since the first day of Constance.

Serena smiled. "You're right. We can both do this. Good luck!"

Blair grinned and walked away, ready for the test ahead of her.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she paused outside the door. It was a gossip girl blast, telling her about Nate's most recent escape with his new fling. She frowned and squeezed her eyes shut, blinking away tears.

Seconds later, her phone buzzed again. _The offer is still open… C x_.

Blair glared at her phone before switching it off. She swore to herself at that exact moment, that she would never, ever give in to Chuck Bass. She would not become just another fling.

One day, he would realise that.

* * *

Blair didn't hear from Chuck again that week. Although she was glad he had finally given up the chase, there was a Bass sized hole in her life. It wasn't that she missed him- it was more the fact she missed the attention he gave her. Ever since she began high school, there had always been a boy lusting after her, whether that was Nate, Chuck or even little Dan Humphrey. Now all of a sudden, she had nobody to dream of her each night, nobody's minds to haunt… it was a boring life to lead.

"Blair?" Eleanor called up the stairs to her daughter. "Are you almost ready? We need to leave soon."

"Coming Mother!" Blair replied.

She stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked good, but then she always did. Tonight she looked like a tiny porcelain doll, with her long dark curls and flawless creamy skin. Her lips were painted the same red as her dress and on her feet were a pair of black Manalo's. The whole look was very preppy, but Blair could get away with that because of her seductress attitude. She had sexy librarian down perfectly.

Her Mother was not so complementary of her daughter's chosen outfit.

"Blair, I had lain out that beautiful lavender dress I made you last week to wear tonight. Why didn't you wear that?"

Eleanor Waldorf was forever using her daughter as a model for her designs whenever there was a charity gala, or like tonight, a dinner amongst the city's finest families. Sometimes, Blair felt sorry for her Mother. Tonight was not one of those times.

"Because, Mother, I didn't feel like wearing it." Blair's tone was snappy, her sentences short. If Eleanor knew her daughter at all, she would realise that Blair was in no mood for petty discussions about her chosen outfit. But of course, Eleanor had no idea.

"Why ever not? It's a beautiful dress…"

"Mother! If you insist on somebody showcasing your latest designs, get a model. I'm your daughter, you cant tell me to wear your clothes simply because you want people to be amazed with your talents. That is not going to happen. Now can we please just leave and get this stupid thing over with?"

Eleanor looked shocked at the younger girl's sudden outburst. She sighed and without replying, walked away. Blair was left alone in the dark hallway, listening to her Mother's heels tapping across the marble flooring.

Chuck Bass was going to pay for this, it was his fault she was in such a bad mood.

* * *

Serena was deep in conversation with her elder brother and his friend when Blair arrived. Eric turned and looked at the Waldorf's, and Serena rolled her eyes as her brother's eyebrows shot up.

"How does Blair manage to look hot even when wearing something so…" he struggled to find the right word.

Serena simply nodded. "Save your words bro. You will just make a fool of yourself as usual."

Eric elbowed his sister and they both laughed. By that point, Blair was working her way through the crowds. Serena marvelled at he best friend's seemingly natural confidence. It was so easy for Blair; she was so sure of herself, she knew exactly what she wanted from her life. She even had a seven step, which strangely, Serena was jealous of. As much as she adored Blair, she wished she was less perfect. Because as far as Serena could see, Blair Waldorf had zero imperfections.

After politely greeted Lily Van Der Woodsen- whom was practically a second mother to Blair- Blair dragged Serena away.

"B? What's going on?" Serena murmured to her friend as they pushed past the business men filling the lounge area.

"I'll explain soon. I need a drink, come on."

Serena and Blair helped themselves to a crystal glass of champagne before disappearing into Serena's bedroom.

"So what's up?" Serena demanded the second the door was closed.

Blair sank down onto Serena's bed, her brown eyes wide with despair. "Chuck Bass," she replied with a deep sigh.

Serena grinned to herself. Blair and Chuck were constantly arguing. She couldn't understand why. They were both so alike; both so manipulating, so scheming… why on earth couldn't they work together in perfect harmony?

Serena voiced her thoughts to Blair, whom stared at her as though she had just said she had seen a pig flying past the window.

"Serena that's sounds really nice and all, but this is the real world. Not a fantasy. Chuck and I will never, ever get along. It's impossible!"

Serena sighed. She was sick of the battling between her two friends.

"Listen, Blair. Don't you think it would make everyone's lives a little easier if you guys stopped hating each other? Or at least tried to get along?"

Blair narrowed her eyes. She knew Serena well enough to know that this little conversation would end in emotional blackmail. Serena was very good at that, with her baby blue eyes and pouting face. But Blair refused to give in.

"I try S, I really do. But he's just so… vulgar. And discriminating. Not to mention unbelievable scheming. I really cant bare him!"

Serena simply raised her eyebrows. "Sweetie, you've just basically described the male version of yourself. And I mean that in a nice way."

Blair thought for a second. Maybe Serena was right, maybe their childish fights had gone on for too long.

She stood up and held her head high. "You're right. I'm going to go out there and call a truce."

Serena whooped and linked her arms through Blair's paler one. Little did she know, Blair had no plans to apologise, nor would she accept Chuck's apology. But Blair thought it better to keep her friend in the dark.

After all, Blair was the Queen B. She needed nobody.

Except maybe Bass.

* * *

Chuck Bass was stood with his Father- the infamous Bartholomew Bass, owner and creating of Bass Industries- nursing a tumbler of whisky. It was his preferred poison, it brought him more courage than he needed.

Blair Waldorf was stood with her Mother, watching the Bass family intently. She vaguely remembered the day she realised Bart Bass didn't care for his son. It was the day she had asked him to lunch with her and her Father. Chuck had looked so lonely, Blair's heart went out to him. She broke her rules of never befriending a Bass, and now she was paying for it. She was weak.

"Excuse me, Mother," she said softly, before striding across the room.

Chuck repeated the same line to his Father, whom just like Eleanor, ignored his offspring. He strayed across the room, searching for the one person whom he felt such a strong dislike for, it was impossible for him to contain his feelings.

"So Waldorf, why haven't you called me?" Chuck said, his voice caressing Blair's mind like velvet.

"You do realise you sound like a lower east side kid right?" She smirked.

Chuck poured out two glasses of champagne and handed one to Blair. She accepted it gratefully, finding that she was glad to have something to do with her mouth. Drinking was a good distraction.

"You didn't answer my question."

Blair sighed. She should of known Chuck wouldn't be easily distracted.

"Answer it Waldorf. Why didn't you call?" His eyes were flashing; he didn't see this as anything but a bit of fun. That riled Blair.

"Because Bass, you're so full of yourself it makes me want to puke. You're the typical masochistic male, and you expect every girl to fall at your feet. You think you can influence me like you've done with all of the others, but you can't. I'm different from them- I'm better than that."

For a while, Chuck didn't speak. He simply sipped his drink, watching her over the top of his glass. Blair held his gaze for a long time.

He drained his glass before walking away. He didn't look back and Blair was surprised to find her heart aching for someone she never had, and never would.

* * *

Blair was glad when she got home that night. Throughout the meal, Chuck had been his usual flirting self, but he didn't look over at Blair once. That hurt, in ways she wouldn't ever have though possible. It hurt more than Serena leaving, more than Nate splitting up with her, more than her Father deciding he was gay and leaving their family. She realised, with a sting, that Chuck had been her shoulder to cry on throughout all three events.

She rolled into bed, although she wasn't tired at all. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, feeling something she rarely felt: guilt.

It was as though Chuck had heard her thoughts, because her phone began to ring. She was hesitant to answer, sure it would be Serena wanting to know what had happened, but then she saw his name flashing on the screen.

She answered quickly, knowing she shouldn't be so eager to talk to him.

"Good evening Waldorf." His voice was as silky as always showing no signs of anger.

"I'm glad you called." Why had she just said that? Didn't she always hide her true emotions from everyone?

"You are?" Chuck sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"Why, exactly? I thought you believed I was a masochistic male whom thought he could have any girl he wanted?" His tone was ever so slightly mocking. Blair tried not to take offence.

"Well, yes. I do think that. But it doesn't mean I should have said it to you. That was rude and impolite of me and I'm…"

"Don't say it," Chuck interrupted.

"What?"

She heard Chuck sigh heavily. "I have always enjoyed the fact that you can give as good as you get. You're honest Blair- not enough people are, as far as I'm concerned. I like that. I think highly of you, but if you stoop so low as to apologise, that will be gone and you will just be any other Upper East Side girl."

Blair didn't say anything for a long time. She sat on her bed taking in everything Chuck had just revealed.

"Blair? Are you still there?" Chuck sounded slightly concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah. I was thinking."

"About…?" Chuck found himself eager to know what was running through the girl's mind.

"Where is a good coffee place that's in the middle of my place and your's?"

"I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone, leaving Blair in silence.

She sat on her bed for five minutes, before realising that he was coming to see her. If it was anyone else she would of gotten dressed. But Chuck Bass had seen her with tears streaming down her face- a sight so very few people knew- so it seemed strangely inappropriate to dress. So she stayed in her Father's old Yale shirt with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Miss Blair?" Blair's beloved maid Dorota called tentatively through her bedroom door, "Mr Bass is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

Blair stood up and opened the door. "Yes, tell him to come up please."

Dorota nodded, although she was confused. She hurried back downstairs, where Chuck was waiting.

"You may go and see her, Mr Bass." Chuck began to walk up the marble staircase, but then Dorota spoke again. "Do not upset her please."

Chuck blinked. He found it rather sweet how much this maid cared for Waldorf. "I have no intentions of doing that, I assure you."

He spoke so softly, Dorota couldn't help but believe him. She nodded and retreated into the kitchen.

Chuck didn't know his way to Blair's room, he realised as he reached the top of the staircase. But he didn't need to, for Blair's stood in her doorway, arms folded, clearly waiting for him.

"You took your time," she said as he approached.

"I know- I stopped off to get these." He held up a small box.

Blair tilted her head to the side. "What's in there?" she asked suspiciously.

Chuck gestured to her bedroom. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and shifted so that Chuck was allowed access. Together they sat on her bed. It felt so natural… Blair was shocked.

"I got you this. Sort of as an apology for being such a jerk for… well, our whole lives." Chuck handed her the box.

Blair smiled and began to unwrap the parcel. It was a jewellery box, and inside it held the most stunning necklace she had ever seen. It was silver- her favourite- and on the chain was a tiny angel, covered in real diamonds.

"Chuck…"

"Shut up and accept my gift."

Blair grinned and mimed zipping her lips. Chuck laughed; he felt far too at ease, he noticed suddenly. Blair mirrored his feelings. Him being in her house, in her room, felt so right, so natural. It was odd, and they both tried to shake their thoughts away.

"It's beautiful- you have extremely good taste. I'm impressed."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Less of the sarcasm Blair."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Blair's voice was softer than he had ever heard it.

She focused her beautiful dark eyes on him, and she saw something she had never seen before. She saw the real Chuck Bass; the one who truly cared for her, in ways neither of them understood.

"Blair…" He began breathlessly. He needed to get out before he did something he was sure he would eventually regret.

"Sh," she whispered in reply, holding a finger to his lips.

Chuck shivered under her touch. He felt helpless to her charm. There was no hiding his feelings now; not anymore.

He moved away from her and took the necklace from it's box. He sat behind her, glad to be away from her stunning face. Then, with a feather light touch, he brushed her hair away from her neck and fastened the necklace.

His lips brushed her neck and she moaned in delight.

The few hours were spent in complete ecstasy; both Blair and Chuck were sure they would remember the night for the rest of their lives.

As they lay side by side, Blair suddenly began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chuck demanded, although he was laughing along with her.

"You've just de-virginated me!" she managed through squeals of laughter.

Chuck frowned and sat up on his elbow. "Is that all you think this? Just another girl I've fucked?"

He had to admit, he was praying she would say no. He wanted her to tell him she wanted him, that she needed him. Not that she loved him- he wanted to tell her that. And now that those words were in his mind, he couldn't stop himself from saying them.

Blair shook her head furiously. "No, of course not. I meant it in an ironic sense. You had been trying to get into my pants for so long… and now, when you least expected it, I let you."

Chuck smiled and pulled her into his lap. His arms caressed her body gently, in a non-sexual way, which surprised Blair. There was a hidden layer to Charles Bass, a softer one.

"I wanted to… do this for so long Blair. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, silently praying that he would say those three words she had been waiting to hear all night.

"Really? I thought you were supposed to be clever," he teased, kissing her forehead lightly as she smacked his arm. "Seriously, do you have no clue why?"

"Just tell me Bass." It felt odd calling him by his surname, now that they had crossed the boundaries or enemies/friends. Blair wasn't quite sure what they were anymore.

"Because I love you, Blair Waldorf. Simple as that."

Blair's heart fluttered. She sat up and looked him right in the eyes. "I love you too, Chuck Bass."

And then they sank back into bed, repeating the last few hours all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Home is where the heart is_

_~Unknown~_

Love never used to be a word Blair Waldorf would associate with Chuck Bass. Hate, maybe; dislike, definitely. But never love.

She remembered when she hated Chuck. It seemed odd to her, to have such negative thoughts and feelings about the man she loved. She had once told Chuck that anyone who fell in love with him must be clinically insane. With a smirk, she realised that she was crazy.

Often, Blair found herself marvelling over how she and Chuck had matured in such a short time. Just four months ago, they had been immature and scheming, constantly at war with each other. But then everything had changed, all because of a four letter word.

Now, however, their lives were going to change again, because of another four letter word.

Yale.

It was a college Blair had always wanted to attend, ever since she could speak and walk. She had tried so hard at Constance to get perfect exam results, all so she could go to Yale.

But now she had Chuck, she really didn't want to leave.

* * *

Chuck Bass was one of the most influential teens in New York City. He was brave, he was fearless. He did what he pleased, and never felt any guilt. He hurt people's feelings; he stole girl's virginities; he cared for no-one.

That was until he met Blair Waldorf.

She turned him into a soppy, loved up mess. But she was just so… incredible. Every night she wasn't with him- that was very rare, since she had practically moved into his penthouse- he pictured her in his mind. Her flowing dark locks; her pale creamy skin; her dark eyes that were so knowing it irritated him.

It was crazy how much he had changed. He had never truly hated her- he had convinced himself that he did, but that was to only stem the ache in his chest when he saw her with Nate- and now he didn't have to.

But he was going to loose her.

All because of some stupid business arrangement.

She would never forgive him if he moved to New Haven, but if he didn't go his business was gone.

It was a tough decision to make.

* * *

It was the first of Blair's plans to fail.

The fact that her future and life was down to fate was irrelevant. Blair didn't like it when her schemes didn't work out.

When she was ten years old, Blair had written out the steps of her life in the order she wanted them to happen. It was needless to say falling in love was after going to and graduating from college.

But maybe, she thought to herself as she dressed early one summer morning, she could have both. Maybe she could go to Yale and still have Chuck.

But, a little voice in her head reminded her, how could a relationship work out if they spent the majority of the year miles apart? When it came to Chuck and Blair, they liked the stability of being close, they enjoyed spending time together.

She sighed heavily as she exited her bedroom and stomped along the hallway of her family's penthouse. She was in a dreadful mood, and Dorota noticed immediately.

"Miss Blair, what is wrong?" She asked, her thick Russian accent filled with loving concern.

As much as Blair adored her personal maid, she wished sometimes that Dorota didn't know her so well.

"Nothing," Blair snapped, pushing past the plump maid and into the kitchen.

With her head stuck in the huge refrigerator, Blair listened for the tap of her Mother's heels coming down the hallway.

After choosing a plain yogurt and some strawberries, Blair sat herself at the breakfast bar.

"Where's my Mother?" she enquired, watching as Dorota scuttled around the room, cleaning everywhere within her reach.

"Miss Eleanor left for work early this morning. She had a meeting," Dorota replied without looking up from her task.

Blair frowned. Dorota looked up, her brown eyes full of concern. "Blair, are you sure you are okay?"

For a moment, Blair considered telling her about Yale. But no, she would not tell a single soul until she had spoken to Chuck. So instead of spilling out the news that would determine the rest of her relationship, she shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing. Why do you ask?" Blair asked, hoping her doe eyes would work.

But Dorota was made of much tougher stuff than her Mother or Serena. She narrowed her eyes and put down her cleaning things.

"Miss Blair, please excuse my bluntness, but I have known you since you were a baby. I can tell when something is wrong. Now tell me."

Blair held the maid's gaze for a long time. Eventually Blair diverted her eyes away and glanced at the clock. Eleven am. Chuck would definitely be awake.

She hopped off her stool and smiled at Dorota. "I'm fine; I promise you."

Blair had made plenty of promises in her life, and had broken the majority of them without a care. But lying to Dorota hurt much more than she would of expected.

Shrugging off unwanted guilt, Blair slipped her feet into a pair of Jimmy Choo flip flops. As she tossed a bag over her petite shoulders, Dorota touched her elbow lightly.

"If there was something the matter, would you tell me Miss Blair?" She asked.

Blair swallowed. "Yes, Dorota. I would. I have to get to Chuck's, I will see you tonight."

And before Dorota could reply, Blair fled.

* * *

Chuck was surprised when he retreated to his penthouse after a meeting- about New Haven, none of the less- and found Blair waiting for him.

She was the picture of perfection; her pale pink dress matching nicely with his cream settee where she was sat, her ankles crossed daintily, her dark hair tied up into a messy bun. She smiled when he entered and stood up to greet him.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" He asked after kissing her softly.

Blair shrugged. "Not long. I got bored- and hungry- so I ordered room service. It should be here soon."

Chuck smirked. He would never admit it, but he loved how Blair treated his home as though it was her own. It made him feel as though him and Blair were something special, something eternal. His feeling of content, was rapidly replaced by one of guilt.

He was going to ruin the mostly perfect relationship between himself and Blair. That would be something he would carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life. His conscience would be soiled, shaded by this problem. It was enough to make him frown deeply, something Blair noticed immediately.

"Chuck? What's wrong?"

He was going to break up with her.

Blair wasn't sure why she thought that, but she did. And the feeling of being unwanted hurt more than she would ever believe. But, she decided through her hurt, it would make her leaving easier. She would not be leaving anybody behind that would care. That would make the transition easier, surely?

"Did you hear what I said?" Chuck whispered, sitting on the couch in a manner most unlike him.

Blair hesitated before shaking her head. From the look in his eyes- one of love, of lust, of everything that described their relationship- he hadn't said he was breaking up with her. That was good.

Chuck smiled ever so slightly. "And here I was thinking Blair Waldorf knew everything!"

Blair tried for a chuckle, or even a mere grin, but her face was frozen. She stayed standing up, her feet glued to the soft carpet of Chuck's apartment. Carpet that she had ran across so many times, loving the feeling of the fur beneath her bare feet.

"I don't know how to say this Blair… But I suppose I have to," he took a deep breath and held onto her gaze. "Bass Industries are opening up a hotel in New Haven. I have to go out there, just for the first few years to see that everything goes to plan."

Blair let his news sink in before replying. "When exactly do you leave?" Her voice was shaky, as she prayed it was the same time she left for Yale.

"The end of the summer. That's as long as I can put it off for… Blair, please don't hate me."

Blair began to laugh. "Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?"

Chuck was speechless as he watched his girlfriend in hysterics. Tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks and she clutched her sides.

"Well, because I'm leaving. And we will be thousands of miles apart. And we will never see each other because I won't be able to leave, even for one day…"

"Chuck, shut up." Blair cut off his babbles with the sternness of a head teacher.

"But I-" Chuck tried.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Chuck glared. "I'm trying to tell you something that has genuinely upset me, and all you can do is tell me to shut up!" He fumed.

"Because you won't let me talk!" Blair shouted in response.

The second the scream left her lips she wished she could pull it back, swallow it like a gulp of tequila. Chuck was trying to protect her, he always was. But he needed to let her speak, that was the normal thing to happen in a relationship as complex as theirs.

"Well fucking talk then," Chuck growled.

Blair raised her chin defiantly. "Maybe it doesn't matter anymore."

Chuck's head flicked up hastily. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You never listen to me, it's always you that comes first. I'm sick to _death _of it."

Tears were pricking behind Blair's eyes. She could barely believe something so… vilely unnecessary had come from her mouth.

"You're right." Chuck stood up and walked to where she was stood.

The second he was close enough to touch, Blair fell into his warm, welcoming arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

And all of a sudden, everything was fine. They were going to be okay, Blair was sure of it.

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Chuck whispered.

Blair rolled over right into Chuck's arms. Her eyes opened and a kiss was immediately placed on her lips.

"Good morning," she said, a smile on her face.

"Hello Waldorf." Chuck kissed her again, more urgently as the seconds passed.

Eventually, through giggles and objections, Blair pushed Chuck away.

"You are going to make me late for class," She accused, one of her perfect eyebrows arched.

Chuck shrugged. "And that is bad because…?"

Blair laughed- it was a sound Chuck loved to hear, because he knew she was happy then. And when Waldorf was happy, he was ecstatic. "Shut up and hand me my dress."

It was a sentence that had followed them throughout their relationship- starting on the night in the limo, continuing two years later in New Haven.

As Blair dressed, Chuck talked to her. They talked about New York, about Serena and Nate, about Eleanor's new fashion line, and of course about Yale and Bass Industries.

Once Blair had told Chuck about Yale, they had instantly made plans about the near future. Chuck and Blair drove to New Haven- it was fun, and although Blair expected Chuck to take the limo, he rented out a bright red convertible for the journey- and looked at apartments and houses around the area where the hotel would be and Yale was. They eventually found the perfect place- a beautiful modern building, with four bedrooms; two bathrooms and two separate lounges- and began to move in as soon as Chuck handed over the cheque.

"Do you want me to drive you to college, or call for Arthur?" Chuck asked over a breakfast of strawberries, pomegranate juice, coffee and bagels.

Blair shrugged. "I think I'm going with Serena today. I'll call her soon."

Serena Van Der Woodsen had finally chosen between Brown and Yale. She claimed it was because Yale was better, but Blair knew it was really because she couldn't stand to leave her best friend. And that was perfectly fine with Blair, for she was secretly thrilled Serena had chosen the same college as herself.

All was well in the world of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. But it was inevitable that something else would happen soon and threaten to ruin their relationship.

But, Blair decided triumphantly, she and Chuck were made for each other. Nothing would ever come between them.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys! This is central to Chuck, it's all his thoughts and opinions on Blair leaving him after a three/four year relationship. BUT I've just had a brainwave (this happens rarely just saying so you all understand how excited I am!). It involves doing a piece of writing using the same layout as this (and the same storyline) but Blair-centric. Wow. I'm excited now. __Anyway… I really hope you all like it, and thank you for all the amazing reviews! __Oh, and I know this is short, but it's only the first part! __J__ keep a look-out for the next instalment!_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_~Taylor Swift~_

It's been a year since Blair left Chuck. To him, It hurts as though it was yesterday.

His heart is still raw, broken into millions of shards. But despite everything, he doesn't blame Blair. She had ever right to leave him. God, he would even leave himself if he could!

Chuck Bass was never one for regrets, but he most definitely regrets loosing Blair. It was all his own fault. If he hadn't been an uncompassionate bastard, maybe she would have stayed.

He knows he shouldn't have slept with all those girls that night in Brooklyn. But it made him forget the broken fiancée he had left at home; the tears that always seemed to be trailing down her cheeks; the sadness that filled the apartment they shared like poisonous gas.

But now, as he sits on his bed, drinking yet another bottle of scotch (the third that night) he realises just how much he misses her.

He still remembers lines from the letter she wrote him- no, he remembers the whole thing. He's kept it, even after all this time. And it still hurts even now.

* * *

_I hope one day you feel the pain you have given me repeatedly. _

Blair's prayer has clearly been answered. But, Chuck thinks with a bitter smile, she wouldn't care now anyway. She hates him, like everyone else he's ever known. But since she's been gone, he's been a mess. He's no longer the ferocious lion afraid of love- he's a quite little mouse, retreating from everyone until he has nobody left.

It hurts Chuck that she's moved on. Especially that she has moved on to his ex best friend. But- he consoles himself- Nate will treat her good. If he doesn't, he'll kill him.

Chuck winced. Of course Nate treats her better than he ever did; otherwise she would be marrying him.

* * *

_Nate and I are getting married- get over it. _

That line brought tears to Chuck's eyes. Still does now. That was in the most recent letter she had sent to him.

When he had first found out, he had been angry. Angry at Nate for marrying the love of his love; angry at Blair for leaving him for his best friend. But most of all, he was angry at himself he still is. But slowly, his anger is evaporating into sadness, depression.

* * *

_I don't love you anymore Chuck. I never will, not after everything you have done. _

He had always been a selfish bastard who cared about nobody but himself. He had never loved until he met Blair. He is positive he will never love anyone again. It sounds silly to most twenty three year olds, but none of them have ever loved like he has. He doubts that Nate loves Blair as much as he does. How could anybody love as strongly as he? It seems utterly absurd to him.

No matter what Blair states, he refuses to believe she doesn't love him. He won't ever believe it; not until the day he dies.

* * *

_I will never forgive you. _

Chuck can do nothing but pray that she's lying.

But, as he flicks through the New York Times and see's a piece about Blair and Nate's upcoming wedding, he feels a knot in his stomach.

Blair isn't lying to him. Maybe in the beginning she was, but not anymore.

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks. Tears prick behind his eyes and he digs his nails into his palm to stem the pain in his heart. So far, it isn't working.

Nothing will ever stop him from hurting.

He's going to die a lonely, depressed old man- just like Blair told him he would, back before they fell for each other.

Fuck.

He's a twat- he can see that clearly.

No amount of alcohol, no amount of crying, no amount of sex will _ever _change anything.

He's too late.

It's all over; up in flames that nobody will ever bother putting out.

Because Chuck Bass isn't important. Nobody cares about him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be_

_~Princess Diana~_

It's cold out in Maine. Blair's alone in more ways than one.

Nate's out again- at work presumably, but she's beyond caring- and all the staff are taking a day off. She regrets telling Dorota the day off also applied to her. Blair could do with a motherly figure at that precise moment. In fact, she's needed one a lot lately.

_One day I will be a princess…_

Once upon a time, Blair had truly believed that. She thought that the world would revolve around her. That makes her smirk now. She's got her fairytale home- a beautiful house out in the country, big enough for several armies to live in quite comfortably- and her dream job. But the perfect husband? That's the only thing missing.

_One day my prince will come…_

One hot summers day, soon after Blair had finally tired of Chuck's games, she met Nate. He had been her first love, back when they were kids. When she had seen him that day, it seemed as though fate had brought them back together. When he proposed to her she felt like her life was finally working out. They married quickly after their engagement- strange to think it was two years ago now- and soon bought their home in the country.

_One day I will live in a castle out in the country…_

When Blair was a child, she had dreamt of a huge castle out in the country, surrounded by acres of land where eventually her children would play happily and safely. As she grew up, she realised that her living in a castle was highly unlikely. So she replaced the castle with a beautiful country manor, far away from the bustle of New York. She could picture herself entertaining guests in the summer with picnics and barbeques and garden parties in the evening. During the winter she would curl up in bed with her dashing husbands and stunning children in front of a roaring fire.

It's a beautiful image, but it's not one that came true.

She's got her house, but not the parties and evenings by the fire. Nor does she have the children she craves so badly.

_One day I will have two children; one girl and one boy…_

Blair will never get the chance to be a Mother. Nate has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't feel the need to have children around. Blair wishes he would listen to her, that he would do what she wants for a change. But that's just how Nate is- hopelessly selfish, and frightfully boring. Blair wishes she could escape him, escape this miserable life. She watches her best friend Serena when she visits Blair in the manor. She envies how happy Serena is, how she walks with a spring in her step. Funny thing is, that Serena envies Blair just as badly.

_One day I will be happy…_

Once, Blair had been happy. She just hadn't realised it- until now, that is. Recently she's found herself reminiscing about her old life, one much brighter and filled with genuine happiness.

Every morning Blair Archibald (oh, how she wishes she was Blair Waldorf again!) wakes up and forces a smile on her face. And every evening, she lies in bed and cries. She cries for everything she has lost; she cries for the pile of misery that is her life. Most of all, she cries for all that is forgotten.

_One day the princess will leave the prince…_

That was never part of the story, but Blair finds it more accurate than a happy ending. Her life will not have a happy ending- not until she is out of the web Nate had weaved around her. She has a sudden urge to leave. It's an urge she cannot push away like she has all those times before. Its overpowering. She cant cope with anymore, so she makes up her mind in that exact second.

She is leaving.

_A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! What's going to happen next, you ask? Well, I'm adding ANOTHER part in, where I will write the story from when Blair returns to the city. It will involve some serious Chair moments, so get ready… by the way, I really loved the quote I've put at the beginning of this. Princess Diana was- and still is- a great example. She's one of my idols. Just thought I would let you all know __J_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: and here it is… the final instalment of Chuck & Blair broken heart situation. After this, I'll be back to the random fluff. Or at least that's the plan. But let's just go with the flow… Oh, and I'm going to be adding a new multi-chapter story soon, featuring gossip girl AGAIN. Keep a lookout for it in upcoming days/weeks! _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Cause she will be loved…_

_~Maroon 5~ _

Home to Blair is New York City.

Home to Chuck is wherever he is, as long as Blair is with him.

The second Blair returns to the city, Chuck gets a message from Serena. It states- very simply- that Blair is back in the city. Chuck stares at his phone for a while before throwing it at the wall. It smashes into pieces and falls to the floor. He walks out of his bedroom, not looking back. He doesn't want to know about Blair. Especially not to hear about her and Nate and how perfect their life is.

Blair visits her Mother first. She's prepared herself for the bombardment of questions.

Why did she leave him?- It was all too much all of a sudden.

When did she stop loving him?- She isn't sure, maybe she never did love him. Maybe it was always just lust.

Who will keep the house?- She doesn't care. He can have it, he can sell it. She couldn't care less.

And the most awkward question- has she left him for someone else? Maybe, in a way, she has. Because her heart has always been in the city, with one very special person that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget.

"What on earth are you doing Blair? I've just had Nate on the phone, he's awfully worried about you!"

Eleanor Waldorf-Rose's voice is annoyingly shrill; it hurts Blair's ears when she shrieks.

"Nice to see you too Mother." Blair's tone is icy cold, as it always is when she speaks to Eleanor.

"Don't speak to me like that. I want to know what you are thinking of, leaving poor Nathaniel in the lurch like that!"

Blair laughs bitterly. "Yes, poor little Nathaniel! How awful he must feel, being left alone in that big old house… oh wait, exactly like I am- sorry, _was_- every single day of my life!"

Eleanor looks shocked. Blair has never told her- or anyone- how dreadful she feels up in Maine, with only Dorota for company. She wishes that she had. Maybe then her Mother would understand.

"Oh, stop being so childish! You speak as though Nate's absence is his fault! Tell me, how would the pair of you have bought the house without the money he earns?"

Blair glares. "How dare you speak of my marriage like that! This is all your fault- you were the one who forced me to marry him! 'Oh yes Nate, Blair would be thrilled to marry you!' You barely gave me a chance!"

And before Eleanor can reply with another heartless remark, Blair flees.

* * *

It takes a long time for Chuck's heart to return to it's normal pace. He takes two showers- the first was burning hot, to try and get rid of the cold sweat he had broken out in, the second was freezing cold to try and calm down his beating heart- then goes into the lounge area of his apartment.

He pours himself a very large scotch and knocks it back, savouring the burning at the back of his throat. The pain of the alcohol is much more bearable than the thought of Blair being back in the city.

Thousands of questions are buzzing around his head. It annoys him that he cant answer a single one of them.

As he puzzling over that, there's a knock at his door. The sound is almost foreign to him, for no one visits him anymore. Beside Serena of course, but she lets herself in. He considers ignoring the caller, but curiosity gets the better of him.

With a sigh he makes his way to the door. He opens it, and because he is looking at the floor, all he sees is a pair of Manalo's.

A pair of purple satin, limited edition Manalo's that he's positive he bought Blair once upon a time, when their lives were perfect.

He looks up and he gasps at the beautiful disaster in front on him.

After she's stopped sobbing and he's made her a drink- scotch, to calm her shaking nerves- he really looks at her.

She looks beautiful of course- he's never known her not to- but she looks fragile, like she could break at any second. Her skin has lost it's angelic glow; her dark eyes look shallow and sad. Her brown curls hang listlessly around her shoulders, freed of the bounce he remembers so clearly. Her sadness breaks his heart.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you millions of times," she asks, eyes wide with a look he has never seen on her before. He thinks its vulnerability, but it seems so unlike Blair that he cant be sure.

He looks down at his shoes sheepishly. "It broke."

"Oh."

The room is once again silent. But strangely enough, it's comfortable. Blair sighs and stands up. For a second, Chuck's heart begins to race. He wont let her leave him again, it would be cruel to his already raw heart. But maybe that's why she's back, maybe she's back for some sort of revenge. You break my heart, I'll break yours twice as hard. But as soon as the thought enters his mind, he shoos it away. If Blair wants revenge, she would have gotten it long ago.

But she doesn't leave. She refills her tumbler, knocks the liquid back- good old fashioned Dutch courage- then refills it again. As an afterthought, Blair takes Chuck's empty glass and fills that up too.

"Thanks," he says.

It feels strange, her being in his home. It hasn't felt like home for a long time, but now Blair's back it does.

"What's going on Blair?" he asks as she drains her third glass of scotch.

She sighs deeply, shakily. Chuck wishes he could tell her that she doesn't have to tell him, but he can't. He needs to know what's going on.

"I can't say Chuck. Not yet."

Chuck sighs. "You have to tell me at some point."

"I will. I promise you Chuck, I'll explain everything. But I'm tired and I need some sleep."

Chuck nods. For once in his life, he isn't going to force her to speak. He knows, deep down somehow, that she needs some time to think. And he is willing to give her as much time as she needs, as long as he gets his answer.

"Where are you going to stay? You're not going back to that house are you?" Chuck demands.

He hates the thought of Blair returning to Maine, because he knows he won't see her again.

Blair laughs humourlessly. "Of course not!"

Chuck can't hide his grin. Blair catches his eyes and smirks. "No need to look so impressed with yourself Bass."

He tries to hide his smile, but it doesn't work. "Are you staying with Eleanor?" He can't help the venom that seeks into his voice when he says her Mother's name. He and Eleanor never did get on well.

"Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome there."

Chuck frowns. "Where will you stay then?"

Blair shrugs. "I don't know, Serena's maybe?"

With a shake of his head, Chuck dismissed that idea. "No. You can stay here. I'll stay on the couch."

Blair smiles softly. "Thank you Chuck. Are you sure you don't mind?"

She knows he won't. She knows that from the very second she stepped into his apartment that he's thrilled with the company. And not just because its her who is visiting.

"Of course not! Go and wash- I'll order some dinner from room service."

Blair nods and exit's the lounge, heading into the bedroom she's been in so many times she's lost count.

* * *

It's only when Blair is stripped down to her lingerie she realises she has no other clothes with her, besides the ones she's wearing. She frowns and looks around. Slung over a chair in the corner is a pale blue shirt. She supposes it will do, and can only hope he won't mind.

After she's dressed, she brushes out her hair as well as she can with her fingers. She looks into the mirror, and tries not to gasp.

She looks dreadful. Her perfect applied eye make up trails down her cheeks in ugly black streaks, and her lips are bitten red raw. She wonders how Chuck even recognised her.

Ah, Chuck. Sweet, dear Chuck. He's matured a lot since she last saw him. He's still a handsome devil of course, but he looks so much more grown up. World weary. Yes, that's it- he's world weary.

Blair sighs heavily, exhausted by the day's events, and goes into the bathroom that connects on to Chuck's bedroom. There she washes away the remains of her makeup, and swills her mouth out with some mouthwash. She feels cleaner, more like herself.

Her feet are cold as she pads across the floor, so she goes back into Chuck's room. If she remembers rightly… yes, he still keeps his socks in the drawers beside his bed. She finds a pair of grey socks and pulls them onto her icy feet, and up her smooth toned legs. Again, she hopes he won't mind. She sits on his bed for a while, smiling at how nothing has changed despite all the years.

On his dresser she notices a single picture frame. It's the only one in the whole apartment, and is turned face down. With a frown, she picks it up.

It's a photograph of herself and Chuck, smiling happily at the camera. His arms are locked around her, and he looks the happiest she's ever seen him. She has one arm around his neck, the other holding the camera out. She's kissing his cheek, and the breeze is blowing her hair. She remembers taking the picture. Tears spring to her eyes and she puts it back down, this time so everyone who enters the room can see it.

Yes, that's better. She smiles and leaves the room.

"Wow. You really went all out on the food front!" Blair exclaims as she returns to the lounge and sees the array of treats scattered neatly across the coffee table.

Chuck smiles up at her, putting two plates on the leather couch. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got all of your favourites. And I've rented Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Blair grins. "I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget all those nights we spent here eating and watching your favourite film?"

Blair's smile vanishes and tears brim in her eyes again. "Chuck…" But she can't seem to think of a single word to say.

But it appears she doesn't need to, for Chuck simply hands her a plate and says softly, "I know Blair."

As the credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's roll across the screen, Chuck realises Blair is snoring softly. He smiles and shifts slightly, so he is sitting up.

Blair looks like a little girl; her cheeks are flushed and on her lips is a tiny smile. Chuck feels the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her, but she wakes up.

"Is it morning?" She mumbles tiredly.

"No… you fell asleep. Come on, I'll tuck you up in bed like the old days."

Blair stands and stumbles across the floor, dragging her feet in her exhaustion. Eventually she falls into bed and cuddles down beneath the comforter. Chuck's bed smells just like him- it feels like home.

"Goodnight Blair. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Chuck?"

He pauses in the doorway. "Yes?"

She looks as innocent as an angel in the dim light of the lampshade.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll be in the lounge B; you know I'll come running if I hear you move even slightly." His statement is entirely honest. He wont be able to sleep tonight, knowing that the love of his life is sleeping in his bedroom.

"No. I mean stay here with me."

Chuck hesitates. "Blair, I can't. You're with Nate- you're _married_. I can't do that, those days are behind me."

Blair's eyes widen in shock, but she soon recovers. "Please Chuck," she begs.

She knows he won't say no.

She's right, for he sighs and climbs into bed beside her. "You're bad Blair. But I'll forgive you."

She smirks. "I know you will. You always do, just like I always forgive you."

"I'm so sorry Blair."

Blair nods. "I know. So am I. I was… unfair. But just so you know, I regret everything except for being with you. I wish I had never married Nate, I should have known…" she mumbles, and it's as though she's forgotten Chuck's still there.

"Chuck?" Suddenly she sounds alert.

"Yes Blair?"

"I love you- I always have."

"I love you too Waldorf. I never stopped."

Their words of pure honesty were sealed with a kiss so sweet, it sent tingles down Blair's spine.

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck breaks off the kiss so suddenly, Blair can't quite believe it's happened. Never has Chuck Bass pulled away from her. Not ever.

"Are you divorcing Nate?"

Blair doesn't even have to think about it. She already knows the answer. She has for a long time.

"Yes. Yes I most definitely am."

Chuck nods, taking in the news he's been waiting to hear for so long. He can barely believe his ears.

"Do you know why?" Blair asks him, trailing her hand down his well toned body. Chuck's breathing becomes faster.

"Why?" he asks softly.

"Because it's you that I want."

And suddenly, all is well in the world of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Blair smiles in ecstasy as she takes part in the sweetest, loving fuck she has ever felt.

Blair loves Chuck.

Chuck loves Blair.

And everything will work out. She will get her fairytale at last.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really glad you all enjoyed my mini story- it was really difficult for me to write although I did enjoy doing something a little different. Anyway, I'm back to fluffiness and love now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to check out my new story 'Serena'. It's very different to any other fic's I've written, and I'm not sure if it works. But still, take a look & review! J

_Three words_

_Eight letters_

_One meaning_

_-I love you._

Blair Waldorf smiled at her reflection, feeling proud of what she saw. Her curly brown hair danced around her shoulders, and her elegant black cocktail dress made her feel truly like Audrey Hepburn.

Only tonight, she was better than Audrey. She was Blair Waldorf, soon to be Bass. She was on top of the world, back to the old Blair that so many people envied and feared.

And she felt good.

Chuck joined her in her reflection, his hands worming their way around her slender waist. He kissed her bare neck lightly and her whole body tingled under his touch.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Bass," Chuck murmured, his breath hot on her ear.

Blair smirked. "I'm not Blair Bass yet."

Chuck grinned, his eyes lighting up. "No, but you will be soon. And you don't realise how happy that has made me."

Blair spun around in his arms, so they were facing each other. "You don't realise how happy you have made me," she replied.

Chuck ducked his head slightly- for even in her six inch heels, Chuck was still a whole head taller than her- and kissed her so gently it was merely a brush of lips.

Blair frowned and stood on her tiptoes, wanting more from her husband-to-be. He laughed against her lips, teasing her.

"Do we have to go to this party?" he moaned.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Bass, it's our engagement party. We can't not show up."

Chuck groaned. "But…"

She held a finger to his lips. "No buts. You can wait- practice self preservation."

With a wicked smile thrown over her shoulder, Blair exited the bedroom and headed for the elevator.

Chuck grinned, straightened his tie and followed his beautiful fiancée outside, watching her ass the whole time.

"You look beautiful Blair- positively glowing!" Lily Van Der Woodsen complimented Blair.

The party was in full swing, and the guests seemed happy. For the first time ever, Blair wasn't stressing over whether there would be enough food, whether Chuck would behave himself in front of her Mother, whether Serena and Nate would at least try not to argue.

But for once, everything was going perfectly.

"Thank you Lily- you look wonderful."

Lily smiled in thanks before drifting off to talk with some old friends and acquaintances, leaving Blair alone.

She helped herself to a glass of champagne and took it upon herself to approach Nate.

They didn't speak much- too much had happened between them for them to ever feel comfortable around each other again- but Blair decided it had been too long.

"Hello," he greeted her.

It appeared that he had been watching her make her way towards him. In another life, Blair might of blushed. But not anymore. She felt nothing towards him beside the love one feels for their best friend's boyfriend.

"Not with Serena?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

He shrugged. "She's talking to Chuck. Probably giving him the speech- you know, the whole 'you better look after her' thing?"

Blair laughed and nodded. "She worries too much."

"That's because she cares about you. She's not the only one."

He looked at her with those glimmering green eyes of his, and for a minute she remembered why she fell for him in the first place.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." Her statement was barely coherent, but he heard her.

"Blair, don't apologise. I was an idiot, to say the least. I guess I just…"

"Didn't love me. It's fine Nate, honestly. Because you made me stronger. You made me realise who I truly loved. Thank you for that." Blair finished.

Nate smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Well, I'm sorry anyway. But I'm glad you and Chuck fixed everything. I really am."

Blair smiled and stood up. "Speaking of Chuck, I better go and find him. I'll see you around Nate."

"Yeah. Bye Blair."

And somehow, as she walked away, Blair felt lighter. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, by doing the thing she had been putting off for the past two years.

Chuck had been watching the entire talk between Blair and Nate, and his heart swelled with pride as he saw her walk away with her head held high. She caught him smiling at her, an began to stride towards him.

People stopped her as she walked, but not once did she break her gaze. Chuck felt something he had never felt before he met Blair- he felt loved. He felt needed, important in a way other than in a business.

After what felt like a whole era she reached him. He pulled her close to him, and she smiled in content.

"I did it Chuck- I did it."

Chuck kissed her softly. "I know. I've never been more proud to call you my future wife."

Blair looked up at him, her dark eyes wide and full of love. "Now it's your turn."

Chuck couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Nate.

Maybe it was back when Chuck was heartbroken, back when Blair was an Archibald. It still hurt Chuck when he thought about those days. He had been a different person, a vague, shadowed version of Chuck Bass.

But that soulless body was gone. He was back to the strong, confident man he had always been. And he was ready to face the man he had hated for so long.

"Another?" Chuck asked, gesturing to the empty glass Nate was cradling.

Nate looked up, a mixture of fear and surprise flashing in his green eyes. "Err, sure."

Chuck forced himself to smile (he could imagine the conversation between himself and his ex best friend was going to contain an awful lot of fakery,) and strolled away to the bar.

He was aware of Nate's glittering eyes staring at him in wide eyed shock, for his gaze was burning a hole in Chuck's Armani clad back.

Before Chuck headed back to Nate, Blair caught his eye. She was busy conversing with Serena, but she had an in built Chuck radar. She always seemed to know when he was close by. But, to be fair, he knew when she was near too.

Blair's eyes flashed brightly; a sure sign that she was proud of Chuck for facing the man he had hated for so long. Chuck smiled back at her, his eyes telling her that in five minutes he would be done with Nate and back at her side. Blair nodded, understanding his look. They both turned away and it was as though the moment had never happened.

Chuck took a huge gulp of his drink- whisky, to stem the anger and nerves he felt- and quickened his pace. The sooner he got this over with the better.

"You're back." Nate sounded shocked; he looked it too.

Chuck shrugged. "Well we have things to talk about."

Both men took a slug of their drinks, for neither of them wanted to begin the awkward conversation that was sure to follow.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Nate began, his voice dead of emotion.

Chuck smirked. "Thanks."

"Chuck I really am sorry. I never should of taken Blair from you- I was a shit friend, I know. But I couldn't help it, you know? She's beautiful, clever, funny… everything anyone could ever want in a girlfriend- or a wife. I know I treated her badly, and I regret that."

Chuck snorted. "Bit late for the apologies, don't you think?"

"What?" Nate stuttered.

"Blair might forgive you- god only knows why- but I don't. And I never will. So go back to Serena and play happy families Nathaniel, but I swear if you hurt her like you hurt Blair I will kill you."

That was followed by deathly silence from Nate. He recovered quickly, however. "I would love to see you try Bass."

Chuck shrugged easily, and began to walk away. But before Nate could speak, Chuck's hand was wrapped around his neck, tightening with each word he said.

"Don't dare me Nate, I mean it. Don't make me do something I will regret." Chuck's voice was pure venom, somehow stinging Nate's ears.

When Nate didn't reply, Chuck snorted and dropped him. "Pathetic," he spat before striding away.

Nobody had noticed their harsh exchange, which Chuck found odd yet exhilarating. Nobody but Blair, that was. Chuck stuck his hand in his pockets, preparing himself for the anger Blair was sure to throw at him.

But instead, she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she breathed into his ear, "Thank you Chuck."

Chuck smiled to himself. "You're very welcome. Anything for you."

And his words were nothing but the truth. He would do anything for his princess, absolutely anything.


	11. Chapter 11

'_Tis the season to be jolly_

_~Deck the halls~_

_Christmas Eve, 2pm…_

"Chuck!" Blair's scream was enough to wake the whole of New York City. It reminded Chuck of her mother, the infamous Eleanor Waldorf. And that was a thing he never wanted to compare his wife to.

It was Christmas Eve, and in ten hours their townhouse would be full with their family and close friends. Chuck regretted ever asking everyone to spend Christmas with them. He would much prefer to spend the holiday with just Blair, since it was their first Christmas as a married couple. But of course, he was willing to do whatever Blair wanted.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light and kind. It was beginning to strain.

"Where are the silver baubles?" She demanded.

"Which silver baubles?" He frowned. He couldn't remember buying any silver baubles.

Blair sighed, exasperated at his husband's forgetfulness. "The ones from Tiffany's!"

Chuck frowned again- he was pretty sure that by the time he was twenty five, his entire face would be as wrinkled as a pensioners. "Baby, if we have them they will be with all the other stuff you bought- in the cupboard under the stairs."

Blair didn't reply. She simply strode across the lounge area; Chuck could hear the clopping of her heels as he closed his eyes. He had a very bad feeling about today; a very, very bad feeling.

As soon as that thought flitted across his mind, he heard Blair scream again. It sounded painful, whatever had happened.

Fear hit him like a burning hot iron. He ran to the cupboard, where Blair was sat on the floor.

"Blair? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

She nodded, but to Chuck's shock, didn't speak. That made him worry even more.

Chuck bent down to his knees and took Blair's hands in his. "Blair? You're worrying me."

She looked up at him, her smile wavering ever so slightly. "I'm fine; just stressed."

"Promise?"

Blair paused for a nanosecond, before nodding. "I promise." What was one more broken promise? Their relationship had started on a bed of lies.

That seemed to appease Chuck, for he smiled and pulled her up, so she was close to his chest.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

Blair smiled, "I love you too- and of course I know, that's why I married you idiot."

The pair laughed, and suddenly Blair's little… stumble, was forgotten history.

"Now you go sit down and make some coffee- I will find the baubles."

Blair smiled thankfully and began to walk away. She paused in the doorway, a small smirk creeping across her lips.

"The silver ones, from Tiffany's- make sure you remember that."

_Christmas Eve, 4pm…_

Finally the tree was finished, and the rest of the decorations were up. Blair stepped back to get a good look of her freshly decorated lounge, and she had to admit she had a done a great job. The entire downstairs area of her Manhattan townhouse had been turned into a glittery winter wonderland, complete with fake snow scattered around the tree.

But there was something missing, Blair was sure. She tilted her head to one side, finger on her lips. What was missing…?

"You did a great job on the tree B- it looks better than any I've ever seen!" Chuck walked into the room, a small present in his hands and a huge smile on his handsome face.

Suddenly Blair realised what she had forgotten. "Shit!"

Chuck sighed. He was used to Blair's sudden outbursts of anguish. Blair sank into the soft leather sofa- the one Chuck had sent over from Italy after an impulse buy during their honeymoon- and put her head in her hands.

She spoke, but her voice was muffled by her long curls. Chuck sat beside her and waited for her to take again.

"I forgot to buy presents- I got yours, but I forgot all about Serena's, Nate's, Harold's, Roman's, Eleanor's, Lily's and Cyrus's! Oh Chuck, what the fuck we are we going to do?"

Chuck pulled her into his lap, thinking hard. There was only one thing for it. "Get your coat, we're going shopping."

"It's Christmas eve! Nowhere will be open Blair."

But he knew his protests were pointless, for Blair had that fearless look on her face, the one that proved that she was a true Upper East Side girl. If she wanted Barney's and Bergdorf's open, they would be open.

Chuck sighed. "Fine. I'll get my coat."

One limo ride later, and Mr and Mrs Bass were at Barney's. Blair wasted no time in rushing to the doors, silently praying that it would be open. Thankfully it was.

"Chuck!" she called impatiently. "Hurry up! I need you to buy for Nate and Cyrus- oh, and Lily, since she's your stepmother. I'll get everyone else's. Now go!"

Chuck didn't need to be told twice- he knew how important this first Christmas was to Blair. It would be perfect, simply because she wanted it to be. And Chuck would do anything to make her happy.

He spent a long time picking out gifts. He had always enjoyed buying gifts; he loved the look on peoples face when he gave them a present. He eventually decided on a box of fancy cigars for Nate, since it sort of suited his new found homely attitude to life. Cyrus was much more difficult, but mainly because Chuck had a slight obsession with trying to persuade Blair's family he had changed. Her Father believed it, Roman went along with whatever Harold thought, but Cyrus and Eleanor were still extremely wary of Chuck. He finally chose a pair of silk shirts- one in pastel blue and one in a delightful lemon shade that reminded Chuck of summer and daisies- neither of which Chuck would ever dream of wearing himself but thought would suit Cyrus quite well. Lily's present was much easier than either of the boys- he knew from experience that the way to a woman's heart was very expensive jewellery. He picked out a beautiful silver necklace, with a cluster of heart shaped diamonds for decoration, and matching earrings. They reminded Chuck of his stepmother, for some reason he wasn't quite sure of.

After paying for his goods and tracking down Blair- whom had bought literally the whole shop, present wise- he was glad to go home. Shopping on Christmas Eve really was such a hassle.

Blair agreed with him. "Next year," she said as she sank into the soft couch. "We should buy presents in September."

_Christmas eve, 6pm…_

Chuck was exhausted. It was night of Christmas Eve, and his home was filled with excited chatter of Blair and Harold. When Blair and Chuck had decided to have a traditional family Christmas, it was obvious that Harold Waldorf and his boyfriend Roman would come to New York for the holidays. Blair had taken it upon herself to allow them to stay in the townhouse with her and Chuck, something Chuck wouldn't dare object to no matter how much he wished she hadn't invited them.

Blair adored her Father, and he adored her. Harold seemed to have a calming effect on Blair, he always managed to persuade that her latest scheme was a complete waste of time. Chuck had to admit he admired his father in law.

At that precise second, Harold entered the kitchen and hoisted himself onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"This is a beautiful house you two have," he noted, looking around in pleasure. There was nothing Harold hated more than a shabby house, and had was not disappointed in his daughter's home.

Chuck grinned. "Thanks. Though of course, it was all Blair's doing. I didn't get a say in the matter really."

The second the words were out of Chuck's mouth, he wished he could take them back. He had basically just called Blair assertive, which might annoy Harold…

Harold chuckled. "She's her Mother's daughter, I'm sure you will agree."

Chuck laughed. He wasn't sure why he had been so worried- Harold was a nice guy, he knew that. He needed to stop stressing- but maybe it was just because he had been in Blair's company for so long none of his feelings were close to normal.

"She certainly is." There was a small pause as Chuck poured himself and Harold a tumbler of whisky. Harold accepted the drink gratefully, his eyes shimmering from a mix of sheer happiness and the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Along with jet lag, he was as close to stoned as he ever would be.

"Thank you for coming Harold. You have probably made Blair's Christmas perfect, just by you being here."

Harold took a gulp of his drink. As he let the burning liquid slide down his throat, he examined Charles 'Chuck' Bass. He found it hard to believe that this man who stood before him was the same boy he had taken to lunch when both Blair and Chuck were children. Who would of thought that irresponsible bachelor Chuck Bass would fall in love with perfect Blair Waldorf? Harold most certainly never would have put the pair together, but now that he could see clearly, he realised how perfect they were together.

"That's where you're wrong Charles."

Chuck looked up, surprised. "What?" He was so shocked he forgot about his manners, something he never did in front of the Waldorf's. He was always so worried about Blair's parents suddenly decided he wasn't good enough for their daughter, that he was never really himself in front of them. Of course, that was pointless. Both Eleanor and Harold had known Chuck since he was merely a foetus inside his mother. They knew everything about him, unfortunately.

"Blair's Christmas is perfect yes, but not because she has her family around her. Because she has _you_…"

Harold's heartfelt speech was interrupted by Roman, looking shaken and distraught.

"Chuck… I think you should call an ambulance. Blair's just fainted."

_Christmas Eve, 8pm…_

Three hours later, and Chuck was still sat between Harold and Roman, clutching their hands. In normal circumstances, it would feel odd being in such a close embrace with a man he sort of feared, but Chuck was glad of the support.

Blair was lying in a soft bed, her dark head against a feather soft pillow. Chuck had demanded only the best care for his wife, and although the doctors said there was nothing to be worried about, Chuck and Harold had insisted on giving the hospital a generation donation (enough to get a new wing named after the pair of them,) to ensure Blair's health.

Chuck couldn't take anymore. He leapt up, breaking out of Harold's and Roman's clutch.

"Excuse me doctor, how much longer will it be until we receive Blair's results?" Chuck kept his tone polite, although he was ready to rip the doctor's head off if he told him to wait.

"Are you Mr Bass? You can come through now, we have the results."

Harold heard the news and jumped up, dragging Roman along with him.

"I'm her Father- I have a right to be there too."

The Doctor looked at his feet, then back up at Harold. "If you don't mind, I would rather give Mr and Mrs Bass the verdict first, then it's their choice to tell fellow family members."

Harold slumped back down in his chair with a face like thunder. Chuck didn't look back as he raced into the room where Blair lay.

She sat up when she saw him, a huge smile on her pale face. "Chuck…"

Chuck placed a finger to her lips. "Shush, sweetheart. The doctor is going to tell us what's wrong with you then we are going to a private hospital, where I will get the best doctors in the world to look after you."

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm not that will be necessary Mr Bass. Please, take a seat. This may come as a shock to you and I'm sure you don't want to worry Blair by doing something like fainting, do you?" There was a slight menacing tone to the kindly doctor's voice that made Chuck sit immediately.

"Thank you Mr Bass. Now, Blair almost fainted earlier today, I believe?"

Chuck nodded but Blair disagreed. "I didn't faint- I just felt light-headed."

The doctor smiled kindly and carried on talking. "Have you been feeling sick recently Blair?"

She shrugged. "A little, but I put it down to stress in the run up to Christmas…"

"Yes, I thought so. Now, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Blair answered immediately. "The beginning of last month."

Chuck was dazed. What on earth was going on? Blair couldn't be…

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bass- you are expecting a baby."

_Christmas Eve, 10pm…_

"I can't believe it," Blair repeated happily for the millionth time since her arrival home.

She had been discharged, but only after she had promised to take it easy. Chuck had carried her inside their house, after dismissing Harold and Roman to Eleanor's house. Eleanor wouldn't be happy, but Chuck wanted Blair to be as relaxed as possible.

"I know," Chuck smiled.

He was glad Blair was pleased with the news. He was thrilled- something he never thought he would be. The prospect of being a Father had always seemed so daunting… but if he had Blair by his side, it was the perfect plan.

"Are we ready for this?" Blair seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Chuck sat beside Blair on their huge bed and lifted her into his lap. She leant her head against his chest and he kissed her head gently.

"Listen to me," he said softly, "You will be the best Mother a child could ask for- you're beautiful, funny, clever… everything needed to be perfect. You don't need to worry, this child in here," he tapped her stomach lightly, disbelief clouding his mind for a second as he realised there was a baby in there, "will be the most loved child in the whole world. He or she will be perfect, do you know why?"

Blair shook her head, tears springing to her eyes.

Chuck smiled. "Because me and you made it. The baby will have your beauty and wit, and well… hopefully none of me," he added with a smirk.

Blair smiled. " He or she will have your eyes I hope. And your humour."

Chuck wiped away the stray tears sliding down her cheeks. "See? There's nothing to worry about. And do you know what B?"

"What?"

"This is the best Christmas ever."

And Blair had to admit, she agreed with him on that.


	12. Chapter 12

_The best things in life are free_

"Chuckkkkkkkkk!" Blair's scream just about burst Chuck Basses eardrums.

He was in their bedroom, folding away shirts and socks neatly into the drawers. Blair was next door, in Isabella's nursery.

He dropped the crimson shirt he was holding and ran to her, thousands of possibilities dancing around his head. Was something wrong with Blair, or possibly worse, Isabella? They were the two most important things in his life, if anything had happened to either of them…

"Blair? What's wrong!" he said breathlessly.

"Isabella's just done something amazing! Listen…"

Chuck relaxed and sat beside his wife on the couch. He watched his daughter carefully, waiting for the amazing thing. All Isabella did was burp, then giggle. But Chuck understood his wife's excitement. That was how much he had changed in the past year. He wasn't Chuck Bass the bachelor, he was Chuck Bass the doting Father and loving husband who would do anything for his family. His Father wouldn't of recognised him, he realised with a smile.

Blair looked up at him, brown eyes shining. "Isn't that wonderful?" Her tone was sweet, but Chuck could sense the venom beneath if he didn't agree.

"I'm so proud of you," he cooed, kissing Isabella's little pale forehead.

She really was a beautiful baby. Isabella had the perfections of both her parents; Chuck's dark eyes and Blair's creamy skin. Only problem was, she always had her Mother's temper. But, Chuck decided, he could cope with that.

Blair grinned, and Chuck realised he had never seen his wife look so incredibly proud.

The look in her eyes warmed part of his ice heart.

A/N: I know it's shockingly short compared to the other chapters, but I haven't updated this story for a while and this was just something I had floating around. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

_"The young always have the same problem - how to rebel and conform at the same time. They have now solved this by defying their parents and copying one another."_

Blair sat on a Chesterfield chair in Chuck's study, a fire burning in front of her and a glass of scotch clutched in her hands. It was two in the morning and her daughter was still not home. Blair could do nothing but sit and wait, and thank her lucky stars Chuck was away on business. He would have the whole of New York searching for Isabella, and Blair knew that would make the problem worse.

She had called Serena hours earlier, desperate for advice. Her best friend, once the party queen of Manhattan but now the most motherly person Blair knew, gave her the help Blair needed.

"B, it won't help going out and looking for her. Trust me, when my mother used to do that it made me even more determined to defy her. I'll come over tomorrow and talk to her, okay?"

Isabella idolized her Aunt Serena, always had. Blair knew that if Isabella was going to listen to anyone, it would be Serena.

Blair drained her glass and was pouring another as she heard the door unlock. She listened intently to her daughter struggling to lock the door; Blair would have offered to help, but she suddenly found herself feeling furious.

"Isabella Lily Eleanor Bass don't you dare sneak upstairs!" she shouted.

She heard her daughter mutter "fuck," under her breath as she attempted to slip upstairs.

Isabella appeared in the doorway of the study, a pair of Chanel heels in her hands. At eighteen years old, Isabella looked exactly like her mother; the same dark hair, ebony skin, glittering eyes. She acted more like her father as she was already proving to have an excellent head for business. What worried Blair, however, was that her daughter had the same stubborn streak that both her mother and father harboured. Isabella had a defiant look on her face that reminded Blair so much of herself.

"What?" Isabella demanded.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

Blair took a long gulp of her drink. It was going to be a long night. "Out where? It's two am!"

"I don't know what Manhattan was like in your day, but clubs stay open until five now."

Blair smirked. "Oh really? And what clubs are these?"

Isabella opened her mouth to reply, but Blair's phone rang, interrupting her daughter's newest excuse.

"Hold that thought, and do not move an inch."

Caller ID revealed that Chuck was calling. Blair smiled; even after twenty years of marriage, his name still gave her butterflies.

"Hey baby, an employee of mine has just called from Manhattan..."

Blair listened intently, a slow smile sneaking onto her face. "Thanks Chuck. See you tomorrow, love you."

She hung up the phone and turned back to face her daughter. "Go on, you were telling me whereabouts you've been all night."

Isabella sighed. "Chill out, I was just at a club that Daisy's uncle has just opened..."

"Stop right there young lady. Firstly, I was- and still am- the queen of scheming and lying. You, my dear, are far too easy to read. Secondly, I am perfectly aware that Daisy's uncle has never been the owner of any clubs in Manhattan, so cut the crap. Thirdly, that was your father on the phone. An employee of a club he has owned since we were your age called him to inform him that his daughter was there all night. I'm also sure if I checked Gossip Girl it would reveal your exact location."

Isabella's mouth fell open. "Dad owns Victrola? Why didn't you guys tell me!"

"Because, as a strip club, we didn't expect it would ever be a place our daughter would visit."

Isabella sighed. "It was Charlie's idea. He thought it would be fun."

Blair smiled. "Word of advice sweetheart; never lie to the queen bee."

And with that, she took her glass and left her daughter in the study. Yes, Blair thought to herself, she was still the queen bee. Motherhood was a good choice for a queen.

* * *

I haven't updated in so so so long and for that I am extremely sorry! This is a short chapter, but I'll hopefully update again soon.


End file.
